Users of computing devices typically print printable objects manually. For example, a user can print an image file attached to an electronic mail message by selecting a print command for the image file at an electronic mail client.
Some computing devices or software applications (or applications) hosted at computing devices allow users of those applications to specify rules for printing printable objects. For example, a user can define a rule within an electronic mail client that is satisfied by electronic mail messages with attachments of a particular file type. More specifically, the rule can be satisfied by electronic mail messages with attachments that are of the Portable Document Format (PDF). When an electronic mail message satisfies the rule, the electronic mail client prints the attachment.